


Seven days, two lives, one Karamel

by AbigaelAntoni



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, English, F/M, I'm french forgive me, Kara lives with Clark, They are still aliens, Translation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigaelAntoni/pseuds/AbigaelAntoni
Summary: Everyday, Kara wakes up, looking like a bear.Monday morning, it's her cousin Clark "Kal-El" who wakes her up.Tuesday morning will be different from monday morning, and life goes on this way.In a slightly different context, discover Kara's trip discovering herself, her secrets, and the secrets her loved ones have.Who knows, maybe this annoying Mike Matthews has the same as hers?This is as translation of my french fanfic, be indulgent please!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends!
> 
> This is a little Karamel I wrote, and I didn't expect it to go that far, actually.  
> Still hope you'll like it!
> 
> As I said, I translated this myself, so there might be some mistakes, since I'm french.
> 
> I will normally write seven chapters.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara woke up with the mark of her pillow on her cheek.

 

The horrendous song that came out of the clockwerk seemed like it was basically breathing all her joy in life away. Eventually, her happiness came back when her hand smashed the diabolic object without any care.

 

A masculine voice she knew all too well spoke.

 

-You know, it might be something like the ninth, this month.

-Kal-El, let me sleep... begged Kara.

-Come on, you're beginning your classes at eight, and it's already ten past seven. You know I can't bring you to college everyday.

 

The only answer « Kal-El » got was an approximative groan.

 

-And you're not flying, that's for sure.

-Yahoo.

 

The lazy girl finally got out of bed, only to walk past her gigantic cousin like a bear cub ready to hibernate.

 

Bear cub who heavily landed on a chair, next to a hot cup of coffee.

 

-Thanks, Lois....

-You're welcome, Kara. Anwsered Lois with a clearly amused grin.

 

Kara was way too cut when she wasn't fully awake.

 

Speaking of Kara, the sip she took managed to awake her almost instantely. She stared at the back of the gorilla who dared to take her out of bed and asked :

 

-Not going to save the world, couz' ?

-I think saving you from that evil clockwerk every morning is enough, don't you think ?

-Kal-El.

-No, not until something happens. Answered her cousin while putting his glasses on. Remember, this morning, I have to play teacher with the seniors.

 

He winked at Kara, who smiled.

 

-And you can't take her to college because of that ? Mocked Lois. What, are you afraid someone will mistake you for a student ?

-That was a joke, actually, I just wanted her to go out of her bed.

 

Kara frowned dramatically.

 

She was living with her cousin and his wife almost ever since she landed on Earth.

 

Her birth planet, Krypton, didn't left her any other memories than her family coat of arms, and her cousin, who was still a baby at the time. In the end, he was the one who took care of him, and she couldn't help feeling guilty about it.

 

Anyway, this was her family now, and she love that family.

She arrived in college, a bit dreamy, with her useless glasses and her hair in her usual ponytail. She studied journalism. There wasn't anything she loved more than her cousin and Lois's job. This was clearly impossible to find. Not since her adoptive father on this foreign planet was gone, since her adoptive mother went to look for him, since her adoptive sister decided to drown into work, letting the little Kara in her cousin's hands.

 

She barely listened to her first course of the day. « Different sources ». Yeah well, she usually had two. Named Clark Kent and Superman, two people who had the really good idea to be the same person, and to live with Kara under the same roof.

 

She really couldn't care less about that.

 

When she got up, she listened without caring the feminine chirping that her super-hearing couldn't let her ignore.

 

-Ho my god, did you see him this morning ?

-Yes I did, I mean, look at those shoulders.

-He's damn hot.

 

Kara sighed. Mike Matthews, AGAIN .

 

Perfectly horrifying, macho, egoistic, arrogant, proud, sexy, hot and adorable Mike Matthews.

 

He was a sort of a sexualized bomb who came out last year just as he just fell from another planet. An Kara could exactly relate what that looked like.

 

He once mumbled he grew up in very strict, patriachal and pro-esclavagism religion, and said he kind of escaped of it. Kara almost wanted to ask him if he was from Daxam.

 

She was pretty sure Krypton's twin planet was full of people who were pretty much all as proud as Mike Matthews could be.

 

Well, actually, all of them couldn't be THAT annoying.

 

-Hey, Kara.

-Speaking of which... she mumbled.

-What?

-Nothing. Hey Mike. What is it?

 

She really hated looking at him. He was way too physically perfect, and some girls were just idiotically laughing when they walked past him, even when he was wearing a plain black shirt.

 

-I heard you know our next teacher.

-Who, Clark Kent?

-Yes. How do you know him actually?

-Ho, it's... family.

-Okay... nothing... strange about him?

-What are you talking about?

 

Despite being annoying, Mike still was one of the closest friends Kara had. She never told him about her being an alien though, just because of his education. So, when he pulled her in a quiet place, she seriously wondered what crap he would be telling her.

-You know, I just wanted to have more informations, sur I surfed on the web with my room-mate, you know, Winn.

 

Kara nodded. She knew Winn since high-school. Probably one of the smartest people she knew.

 

-So?

-You know he's adopted, right?

-I told you it's family, of course I know.

-By marriage?

-It's complicated.

-Anyway, I just know someone who knows someone who knows someone who happens to think Clark Kent isn't really human.

 

Kara nervously laughed.

 

-No offense, Mike, but I think I'd know it that was the case. Now, sorry to tell you that, I have a course with Mister Kent I have to attend.

 

She slided up on the wall to get past Mike, thinking she had to talk to her cousin ASAP.

 

But first, she had to listen to him.

 

And Rao, she really intended to. He was like, the teacher any students would want to have. Funny, cheery, passionnate... Purely awesome.

 

Kara noticed that Mike seemed very eager to talk to him, by the way. She actually wonder if she had to stop him.

 

-And I see Miss Danvers is dreaming again? What, should I wake you up in class too, now?

 

Kara let out an angry groan while the entire room laughed. She stared at her cousin with the most angry glare she could make, and he winked at her. She replied by pulling out her tongue in a very mature way, and let him go on.

 

She almost could feel the envious stares her cousin's fangirls gave her. A lot of them hated her because of her link with the famous reporter. A lot more claimed he was helping her a bit too much. And god, he really didn't.

 

Sometimes, it wasn't really easy to be Superman's cousin.

 

Class ended, a bit too fast for Kara. She watched as the groups got of the room, following each other like a flock of sheeps. She suddenly realized she was going to need a bit more than just luck if she wanted to go talk to her cousin before he left.

 

She looked for him through the crowd and immediately noticed Mike chatting with him. She restrained herself from swearing and got through the crowd like Moses through the Red Sea.

 

She really liked her super-hearing sometimes.

Well, less when bimbos with a lack of brain and big boobs were screaming in her ears, but sometimes she could find a use to it.

 

-Hi Mister Kent, I'm Mike Matthews. One of Kara's friends.

 

Ho that little bastard. Thought Kara.

 

-Ho. She never talked about you.

 

Kara laughed. Of course she had talked about him, she just wasn't crazy enough to do it in front of Kal-El. Last time she did, Superman had scared to death two poor boys who decided to move to Canada right after.

 

Mike, though, didn’t seem impressed.

 

-I guess we don’t have much time to talk. And she’s probably too tired to talk about her comrades. Anyway, I just wanted to ask you something.

 

“Yes!” Kara thought as she slipped through the crowd escaping the room. She took a deep breath and walked to the two mans.

 

-Oh. And what did you want to know? Asked her cousin.

-There you are! she said.

 

Truth be told, she hadn’t realized they looked alike that much. She was a bit taken aback for a moment.

 

They were approximatively the same height, they wore the same glasses, and had the same haircut.

 

Well, actually, the famous reporter’s jaw was way sharper than Mike’s, and after a few seconds, she didn’t have any problem to recognize the both of them.

 

-Hey, you kinda look alike, that’s funny. I see you two have met?

 

They stared at her in awe, probable because they didn’t her to greet them.

 

-Well, Mike, you know my cousin, Clark Kent. Clark, this is my friend Mike. Remember, we did the article about the suspended bridges together.

 

Kal-El’s eyes brightened for a moment, suddenly remembering.

 

-That article. Brilliant. I heard you did the researches? Brilliant.

-Thank you. As I was saying…

 

Kara thought it was the right moment to use her “silly blonde” expression, cutting Mike’s sentence short.

 

-So, you’re gonna tell him you think he’s not human?

 

Mike blushed slightly from embarrassment while the reporter seemed like he didn’t know if he had to laugh or not.

 

-Just so you know, I told him I wouldn’t be either if that was the case.

 

She sent a blue glare to Mike and felt a bit guilty when she saw hope slowly fading away in his eyes.

 

He sighed and made out a quite pitiful smile.

  
  


-I look stupid, don’t I?

-Actually I wonder what are you looking that for.

-Well, I’d like to know as well. Said Kal-El.

 

She observed Mike for a little while and smiled.

 

-If you don’t want to tell us, don’t. It’s just it seems like it’s as sad story.

-It is. I’m sorry Mister Kent. Gonna look somewhere else.

 

Kara watched him as he passed through the door.

 

-Why did he came to look for my past ans not yours?

-I don’t know, Kal. Maybe I blend in too much.

 

She left college with her cousin, and life just went on. Kara was writing her articles, Superman saved the world, and Mike annoyed his.

 

The ceremony of achievement was coming soon. Kara was calmly reading a book when her phone rang, surprising her so much she let her book fall on her nose.

 

She answered absentmindedly, not caring about who was calling her.

 

-Karaaaaaa! Sang a masculine voice.

-Hey Mike.

 

She smiled lightly. This times, Mike had found a way to be a huge part of her life in no time, and she couldn’t honestly say she didn’t like it.

 

-Are you coming to Montana’s party tonight?

 

Kara sighed. Montana had handed her an invitation to her party, but she let her know she wouldn’t be welcomed. She had given her this invitation just because Mike wouldn’t have understood otherwise.

 

-I don’t think I will, Mike.

-Ho, come on. I won’t come if you don’t.

-Mike… I don’t have a car.

-Well, I do. I can take you to the party, and take you back home after. Even though you could stay at Montana’s.

-...If you think I will have to stay, it’s because you’re bringing this alcohol from National City, right…?

-Hey, I can’t stay there drinking my own bottle alone, it’s a bit too sad.

 

Kara sighed. Last time, when she drank his alcohol, she had woken up dressed in a chicken outfit on the rooftop of an elementary school. She had never seen Lois that angry.

Two seconds later, she thought about Mike’s puppy eyes, having to drink alone at the party of the worst bitch in town.

 

-Okay, I’m coming. But you’re bringing me home right after.

-Yes ma’am.

 

She hung up and let out a groan. She honestly didn’t like parties that much. She got up and looked in her dressers to see if she had anything she could wear.

 

Well, she barely had anything but the gifts of her friends in Central City and Star City, and she didn’t really want to look like Caitlin Snow or Felicity Smoak. 

 

She didn’t wait really long to call her cousin-in-law.

 

-Lois?

 

The brunette stared at the young woman suspiciously.

 

-Care to explain why all your clothes are on your bed?

-Mike’s dragging me to Montana’s party.

 

Lois sighed.

 

-I got this. But this is the last time!

-You’re my angel, Lo.

-I like to believe it.

 

Something about two hours later, Kara found herself walking down the stairs in one of Lois’ dresses, eyes locked on her phone telling her that Mike was waiting for her.

 

Lois really had a sense of style nobody else had.

 

She didn’t put her glasses on and prayed for the party to go well.

 

-What’s your name, beautiful?

 

Kara got off the phone and stared directly at Mike. He didn’t have glasses on either.

 

She restrained herself to swear. She wanted to be discreet tonight, but with Mike, there was literally no way she would be. He was smoking hot.

 

-Ho, it’s you. Said Mike, trying to look disappointed. Kind of nice not to have a shop glass in front of your eyes.

-Haha, really funny. I hope your driver license is good, Matthews. If I’m found in the police station again, Lois is going to kill me.

-No problem on that side.

 

Well, actually she ended up in the police station less than an hour later. She really wanted to insult Mike honestly, but he wasn’t responsible of all of this. For now.

 

When they arrived at Montana’s party it seemed like everybody else was seemingly drunk. Mike handed Kara a little Iron bottle that contained enough alcohol to put anybody into a coma.

 

For some reason, Kara and Mike barely felt it.

 

-I swear, if I end up like last time…

-Don’t worry, I’m looking out for you.

 

She surprised herself staring deep in his eyes, trying to judge if he was serious.

 

This was the moment Shiobhan Smythe chose to jump literally on Mike, putting Kara a little bit off.

 

-Heeeeelloooooo!

 

Ho Rao. She hated Shiobhan, and seeing her that drunk when the night had barely begun, Kara didn’t find any reason to hate her less.

 

Especially if that meant she was taking Mike away.

 

He seemed to be thinking the same, because he pushed the drunk brunette aside. She began to shed pathetic tears and Kara cringed. Ho she really hated her. Mike seemingly didn’t know how to act, his gaze hesitating between the crying mess and Kara. After a little while, he grabbed Kara by the arm and they both got out of the house.

 

-You’re attracting dirtbags sometimes.

-Hey, she liked Winn, not me.

 

They stayed there until two alarms rang off. A police car and an emergency car arrived in front of Montana’s house, for some reason that the two young adults didn’t know.

 

They shouldn’t have come to see if anything happened, thought Kara when her nose began to itch her. She didn’t know why she was sitting there with Mike and with this two police officers who looked like they wanted to eat her. 

 

Ho god, she felt sleepy.

 

-Mike?

-Yeah? 

-Can I use you as a pillow?

 

Mike nodded silently, staring at the police officer who glared at him. Kara put her head on his shoulder, and fell asleep almost immediately.

 

The least she could say is that she didn’t wake up gently. The police officer who tried ended up with a broken nose, and Kara couldn't help but feeling sorry for him, while Mike couldn’t stop laughing. She angrily stared at him, right before bursting out of laughter when they sat down to be interrogated.

 

-Okay. Did you both drink something at Montana Milton’s party?

-Nope.

-Drugs?

-No.

-We’re still going to check.

 

Kara almost choke when she blew in the little balloon she was given.

 

Their interrogator seemed honestly disappointed.

 

-You’re both clean. But you’ll need a medical visit within two days, right here. We’ll make blood sample test.

 

Kara felt all her blood running out of her face while Mike began to pale.

 

-Hum… Why?

 

She loathed needles.

 

-Montana’s part of a criminal organisation who basically wants to eradicate human life. There was a virus in the drinks and the drugs that were at the party.

-The DEO told you?

-Yeah, how do you know?

-My sister works there. said Kara.

-Okay. Anyway, make sure to come back in two days.

 

Kara got up, a bit stunned. Mike put a hand on her back to stop her from falling and a shiver ran down her spine when his hand brushed lightly against it.

 

As soon as they got out of the police station, she pulled her phone out of her bag to call Lois.

 

-Lo?

-Yes Kara?

 

Kara frowned. Lois seemed breathless, just as she just ran 50 miles.

 

-Are… Are you okay?

-Hm? Ho yeah. Yeah, I’m okay Kara. Don’t worry. Oh, and your cousin is home.

 

Kara sighed.

 

-Okay, i get it. Sorry to disturb.

 

She really didn’t know where she could go right now. She didn’t want to come home, especially not when her cousin and Lois were doing… things. She didn’t want to hear them. 

 

She knew she wasn’t fair. She didn’t have the right to be mad at Kal-El just because he wanted to have fun with his wife when Kara wasn’t there, even if it meant putting her in some kind of trouble.

 

She almost forgot Mike, and almost jumped when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

 

-Hey, are you alright?

-Yeah, yeah I guess… I think I’m going to stay at the police station for tonight. I just can’t go back home actually. Said Kara.

 

The darkness didn’t allow her to know what exactly could happen if she stayed outside. She wasn’t scared for her life, but she knew she was the one who could become dangerous.

 

-Come on.

 

Kara stared at Mike, a bit dazed. He was offering her his hand.

 

-Come on, I’m gonna help you walk. Your feets must be killing you. And, as far as I know it, Winn is with his girlfriend tonight, you can take his room.

 

Kara hesitated, then nodded while taking Mike’s hand. They walked approximatively ten minutes, and Kara couldn’t help but wince. She didn’t realize her high heels were breaking her down this way. She might be made of steel, but her bones still wanted to remind her they didn’t like her shoes.

 

They were walking in silence, as if they were too tired to figure out what could have been said. 

 

When Kara sat down in Mike’s car, she let out a sigh. She was seriously relieved.

 

-I’m sorry I dragged you there. Said Mike while driving.

-It’s okay…

-You could have died, Kara! I you had drank anything, you could have died.

 

Kara frowned.

 

-Same goes for you.

 

Mike smiled. Something different came out of him in the tanned light of the moon. Kara surprised herself thinking he was awfully cute when he was serious and focused.

 

-I wouldn’t forgive myself if something happened to you.

-That’s nice of you…

 

The more they talked, the more Kara hesitated between hitting him or hugging him. He looked like a cute little puppy who tried to look like and adult dog.

 

And Kara LOVED puppies.

 

When they reached Mike’s place, the first thing Kara did was getting rid of those horrendous shoes. The second one she did was taking Mike’s larger shirt and putting it on instead of Lois’ dress.

 

-Seriously, why do have that thing in you dressers? I think it somehow looks like a flag, even on you.

-Let’s say that when I had to take care of myself for the first time, i didn’t know what “XXXXL” was.

 

Kara bursted out of laughing. She took a spoon to steal a bit of Mike’s caramel ice cream.

 

-Ho please, make yourself comfortable. Said Mike ironically. 

 

She looked at him straight in the eyes.

 

-Okay. 

 

She drowned her spoon in the delightful creamy wonder he ate. 

She didn’t have the time to realize that Mike was suddenly holding her two wrists above her head, and the ice cream was on the table.

 

Kara frowned. She wasn’t used to people that were stronger than her. Still, Mike’s grip seemed strong enough to keep her unable to free herself.

 

Mike stared directly in her eyes, and articulated.

 

-Give me my ice cream back.

-Go find it yourself.

 

Oh, Rao. Kara didn’t think about what she had said twice. It was almost as her mouth spoke on her own.

 

Maybe it was because of her stressful night, or because she was tired, maybe it was pure craziness.

 

Maybe it was just bound to happen.

 

Anyway, nothing could have prepared her to feel the almost brutal sensation of her back leaning against the wall, Mike’s hands on her wrists and his lips on hers.

 

At the moment, she didn’t realize she wasn’t holding back. Well, her mind was even unable to process the fact that she was eager to accept Mike’s touch. His hands had moved to her hips, causing her body to shiver.

 

His frozen fingers ran on her burning legs, right underneath the large shirt. He ended up holding her under her thighs, and she wrapped her legs around him.

 

The rest of the night could have been a blur to Kara. Actually, everything in her mind was clear as glass when she woke up.

 

She almost swore in Kryptonian when her eyes landed up on the body next to her. What she saw started a fire in places she wasn’t allowed to talk about. She landed a single kiss on Mike’s forehead.

 

She jumped when a strong arm came around her hips. Her back fell on the bed and she caught herself staring in Mike’s grey-blue eyes.

 

-Hey. 

-You’re pissing me off, Mike.

-Ho yeah, do I?

-Aren’t you sick of being perfect sometimes?

 

Mike laughed, and Kara chose this exact moment to realize she was screwed. If she didn’t know she had a crush on him before, she surely knew now.

 

-I hope you know we are both death threatened now? whispered Kara, her thumb caressing Mike’s cheek.

-Well, I admit your cousin can scare me…

-What should I say about your fangirls?

-Touché.

 

Mike fell aside Kara, still staring at her.

 

-Why did you kiss me yesterday? she said, her eyes blocked on the ceiling.

-I don’t know. I guess I was feeling alone, and you were there, almost provoking me. And, I don’t know exactly what it is, but there was something in your eyes, because they were insanely blue. Like comets. Like they do now. Comets. I love your eyes.

 

Kara sighed. Ho, poor heart of hers. Damn Mike Matthews. She couldn’t bring her to remember how many times she had thought that.

 

-God, I had sex with Mike Matthews.

-You make it sound like it was a really bad thing.

-It’s not.

-Thank you.

-Mike.

-Okay, okay.

 

They got up eventually, feeling a little stiff. For some reason, Kara felt… Normal. Even if her relationship with Mike took a turn she knew couldn’t be normal. She suddenly had stupid questions coming to her mind, and other that could be smart.

 

She stopped thinking only when she heard the front door opening. A short, slender guy who kind of looked like a Broadway singer stepped in the room, and a skinny girl followed him.

 

Between two sip of coffee, Mike silently said something like “room-mate” to Kara, then he winked.

 

-Hey dude! almost screamed the said room-mate. And… Heeeeey Kara!

 

Kara smiled.

 

-Hi Winn. And…

-Lyra. Smiled the young woman. Tell me Mike, you never bring girls here.

-It’s not any girl, Lyra. Said Mike with a smile. It’s Kara.

 

Kara stared at Lyra as she giggled. For some reason, there was something strange about her face that Kara couldn’t define.

 

-So, are you two together or something? 

 

Winn, for some reason, seemed to take a lot of interest in that.

 

Kara remembered he once had a crush on her, long ago. It almost made her laugh to know he seemed that interested.

 

-Well, I don’t know Winn. Maybe you should ask Mike about that.

 

Mike looked at her with a wry smile, then nodded.

 

-We are.

-Since when?

-About eight hours I guess.

 

Mike put two coffee cups in front on Winn and Lyra, putting a soft kiss on Kara’s lips just after.

 

-And yesterday, I still thought you were at a hundred percent annoying.

-I thought I was perfect?

-Shut up.

-Yes ma’am.

 

She ended up going back home something like an hour later, putting her dress from last night on. She was almost waiting for her cousin to be waiting for her, dressed in his Superman suit, ready to ground her for the rest of her life.

 

Actually, he was walking in circles through the living room, while Lois was eating pancakes.

 

-Hey, I’m home.

-Kara!

 

A gorilla, or her cousin, she didn’t really know, caught her in a strong embrace that almost smothered her.

 

-Okay, just so you know, NEVER do that with your wife, did you hear me? mumbled Kara, catching her breath. What is it, why were you worrying that much?

-Alex called us. She said something about a virus, and linked it to the party you were at. Since you didn’t come back after your call, we were worried. Or, actually, Clark was worried.

 

Lois winked, making Kara blush. Something told the blonde that her cousin-in-law knew exactly where she was last night and what she did. Kara wondered how much it would cost her to buy her silence, then realized Mike would have seen Superman very soon if Lois had said anything.

 

-Where were you at? And why didn’t you call later?

-I was at Mike’s. And I wanted to leave you two alone, you see.

-At Mike’s?

-Yeah, Mike. We tried to watch Amélie Poulain, but then we kind of fought because he didn’t want me to eat his caramel ice cream. Then we went to bed, i slept well. And he gave me an XXXXL shirt so your dress is cool, Lois.

-That bastard. Said Lois. Caramel ice cream, seriously?

-I know! Do you even realize? And he didn’t want me to eat it. But I manage to do it anyway.

 

Then, she ran to the bathroom, leaving a stunned Clark Kent and a laughing Lois to their breakfast.

 

She took a shower, and she never liked more the sensation of hot water on her stiff members. For an earth man, Mike sure had strength. And endurance. She still didn’t get how he could be almost stronger than her.

 

She was suddenly very happy her dress was hiding the large hickeys Mike had done yesterday. Those were almost possession marks. Well, she didn’t really like this idea of possession, but somehow she understood it.

 

-Ho god. What’s gotten into you, Kara. Yesterday, he was just an annoying and way too sexy brat, and right now, it’s almost as if you’re dating the prince of princes charming. 

 

She sighed and put a turtleneck top. She really wasn’t ready to have THAT conversation with her cousin. The one where he said she need to hold back, the one where he said she didn’t have the right to break little humans.

She just wanted to keep this feeling of freedom for her now.

 

She came back to her room, and her phone informed her she had a text.

 

Mike’s name on the screen didn’t surprise her, anyway.

 

“Do I have the right to kiss you in front of the whole campus now?”

 

She smiled, then send him a little “yes”.

 

She honestly didn’t know where to go with this story.

 

After all, it was barely 1 a.m., this Monday.

  
Monday, Kara, last daughter of Krypton, found herself changing her habits, opening the doors that were in front of her.


End file.
